


My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Eight)

by thorkiship18



Series: My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Series) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers, Angelic Lore, Awesome Missouri, Balthazar Flirts, Castiel is Eighteen Years Old, Castiel is a Good Friend, Crowley Being Crowley, Family Secrets, Human Balthazar, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Michael, Psychic Abilities, Sam Has Powers, Sam Is So Done, Sam is Sixteen Years Old, Sam is a Sweetheart, Secret Organizations, Time Travel, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar crosses his arms over his chest after knocking. "Don't worry, Little One. She is the best of the best. She can do things that you can't believe!" </p><p>Sam purses his lips, intrigued. "Like what?" </p><p>A sudden voice assaults his mind. "I can talk to you and read your mind Telepathically for one, Child." The door opens and a woman greets them. Her lips move this time. "The rest you'll just have to find out."</p><p>(Or, the one that has Balthazar and Sam visiting a Psychic in order to discover the secrets hidden in his past while Cas and Eli cover for him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode Eight (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, boy! So excited!!

It's Saturday morning and Sam doesn't feel like getting out of bed. Over the past couple of days, he's been down in the dumps. Not too long ago, he and Cas were snatched away by Hunters, only for him to kill them in cold blood. He wanted to kill them, unlike how it was with the very first Hunter he encountered. Sam's depressed because he could've just injured those people. He didn't have to kill them. A part of him thinks that's bullshit though. He had a choice and his choice was to eliminate the threat before it got too out of hand.

They say that the first kill is the hardest, but Sam begs to differ. All three humans were easy to kill. It's not shocking. Not to him at least. Having these abilities makes the act quicker. For fucks sake, he disinterested two of them; the first one all the way. It was different with Jane. He made light spread about her brain, destroying it in the process. The light needed somewhere to go. Oh, if only there was someone he could talk to about this shit. It's not like there's a hotline for people with latent Angelic Powers.

As Sam ponders about going to pee, Dean knocks on the door. He enters after the boy groans and ducks his head under the covers. They haven't talked much about what happened a few nights ago. Sam didn't bother asking anyway. He knew that he wouldn't get an honest answer from him. Soon, Dean sits on the bed, touching upon where the human's head is under the blanket. Sam hears him sigh. There's something on his mind. There's something on the both of their minds. Weights that need to be lifted...but whose weight is stronger than the other's?

"It's past Eleven." Dean whispers. "I made you something to eat...if you're interested."

"Thanks..."

"I made your favorite. French Toast."

"I can smell it. Thank you."

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Are you... _angry_ with me for some reason? If I have I'm sorry..."

That's the million dollar question, isn't it? Is Sam mad at Dean? Yes, but for reasons that he might not be aware of. He's angry because even after the whole poison blood thing, Dean still doesn't trust him enough to tell him of his past or the big secret that John claims he's hiding. As he had thought before, the elder Vampire could be lying, but then again he'd have no real reason for doing so. Well, maybe because he wants Sam for his own...which will never happen. All he knows is that he's dreading the day in which they'll meet again. The day when "the real truth will come out", or something.

Perhaps it's better if Sam never learns this big lie. Perhaps it's best if he's kept in the dark. If it's as big as John advertises it to be, then maybe he shouldn't know it. But he can't stop thinking about it. It obviously concerns him. Sam removes the covers from over his head, peeking out to see Dean. There's nothing in his eyes but love and want. A want for forgiveness. Why? What did he do that warrants the human's forgiveness? Maybe this secret is bigger than he thought it was...

"I'm not angry with you...it's just that the incident is really getting to me." Sam says softly. It's not a lie, but it's not the truth that Dean needs to hear. "The deaths. I killed two people the other day and it wasn't by accident like the very first Hunter I met. These last two were...intentional. I knew what I was doing."

"Sammy, it's--"

"It's not okay, Dean! I know what you're thinking and it's not okay! I don't fucking want this power!" He's distraught, having had enough. "I just want to be invisible...like I was before I...before I..."

Dean frowns, looking away. "Before you met me? Is that what you were going to say? I see. I won't trouble you further. I'm sorry for disrupting your sleep."

This is going nowhere fast, but somehow waaaay downhill. Right as Dean gets up to leave, Sam wraps his arms around his middle, keeping him in place. It doesn't have to be this way. The boy begins sobbing, overcome with his own emotions. The lies, the secrets, the power...it's all bullshit. None of that matters right now. Only Dean. He doesn't want him to leave. He wants him to stay. It's not like he's leaving the house forever, but that's what it feels like.

Sam's eyes water as he stares up at his lover. "I wasn't going to say that. Don't go. I'm sorry. Don't leave me alone right now..."

Dean says absolutely nothing as he lifts Sam up, carrying him into their large dining room area. Right when he sits the human in the chair, he kisses his cheek. He then kisses the other cheek until he stops by his lips. Their lips part and Dean dives in. There's no tongue involved; it's slightly chaste. When they're finished, he goes to the kitchen and comes back with Sam's breakfast. The Vampire sets it down in front of him, taking a seat beside the mortal.

He only sits there, enthralled by Sam. After a while when he digs into his food, Dean pulls out another novel--it looks to be Dracula, which is funny and ironic at the same time--and begins reading from the first page. It's definitely a first edition too. Sam thinks idly about the situation he's in. Dean's carrying on like he didn't almost die from ingesting the young man's blood. He's gonna get answers today, not tomorrow or tonight, but today. He has a plan, but he needs to wait until Dean leaves the house. Sam has to talk with Balthazar. Maybe he can help.

****

_"Hello? Sam? What's up?"_

"Hey, Cas. Listen, is Balthazar there? I need to ask him a question."

On the other end, he hears Castiel fumbling with the phone.  _"Yeah, just a sec."_ Soon, Balthazar's voice sounds.  _"Ello, Little One. Fancy a chat with me? What's the occasion?"_

Sam chuckles because he can tell what they where doing before he called. They're both out of breath. Makes sense that they're sleeping together as they're also living with each other. Dean has no reservations with this at all, though he does force the Exorcist to pay bi-weekly for rent. Sam's gotten used to the idea that Bal's staying for the long run. He had proven to be a loyal and trustworthy friend. However, Sam needs something from him now. Given his line of work, he figures that he knows at least someone who can help with this particular case.

"I need a ride first before I tell you. You'll probably think I'm crazy."

_"Too late. Be there in ten."_

****

Somehow, Eli has gotten tangled up in this mess and now Sam, Balthazar, Castiel and the redhead sit together in the teen's home. Sam feels only a little bit uncomfortable being here. This is Richard's house. The house that he shares with his wife and child. There's guilt here somewhere, but he pushes it way down in his soul. He doesn't need any distractions right now. His three friends look at him and wait patiently for him to explain why they're here. Eli sits next to him, hand resting reassuringly on his knee. It makes his heart do back flips because he can sense that Eli is trying to make him less stressed. He cares.

"So," He begins. Sam clears his throat and moves on. "I honestly don't know how to explain this. Dean doesn't even know I left the house yet. First off, Balthazar. I need your help. Do you know of any people--Exorcists or otherwise--that can look into the past? Like Mediums or something like that?"

Balthazar knits his brows together. "Uh, yeah. I daresay that I do. Strange that you should say that because I was just talking to her this morning. She called about--never mind. Why do you ask?"

"Because I...because...I need to know about my parents. Dean's not telling me anything and I suspect he knows something. John's gone and won't say a single word unless I give myself up to him. I think that whatever is happening to me, happened to my mom or dad. I'm not sure which one. I just really need to know."

"Dean's a fucking dick." Cas chimes in. He kicks his feet up on the coffee table, but Eli scolds him. "Sorry. Jeez. Where do I and Eli come in? I have this sinking suspension that we're being left out."

Sam shakes his head, lightly grinning. "Sorry, Cas. I need you guys to cover for me. Dean's gonna call me to make sure I'm okay when he finds out that I'm not there. He'll call me, then most likely call you when we're finished. We need a story."

Eli smirks. "Say you're studying with Cas and I for a big test Monday. He'll believe that."

That could work. Sam nods, standing up. "It's settled then. Bal and I will go to his contact. We'll try to be back before sunset."

Before Sam and Balthazar can exit the nice house, the boy's wrist is grabbed gently. It's Eli. His touch...it's always so warm. It has Sam blushing against his will. The light in the room makes Eli's eyes look a different shade of green, almost blue. They're beautiful. He smiles, flashing his white teeth. Dean has him beat on the smiles though. The older teen closes the distance between them for a brief, but tight hug. What's this sudden feeling in his heart now? Why is his best friend making him flustered?

"Don't go getting into trouble, okay?" Elias huffs, patting Sam's head. "You're the hero of this story, Angelface. See ya soon."

The brunette nods in response, bidding both Eli as Cas goodbye for now. The nickname that the boy two years his senior calls him matches in every aspect. He's got the powers of an Angel and he apparently has the features of someone who could be considered Angelic. Sam thinks, as he and Bal get into the car, that should Dean ever hear Eli call him that name, he'd try to kill him, regardless of the consequences.

He's a jealous little monster, isn't he? But at least he's made it abundantly clear that he was from the beginning. Dean doesn't want another man looking or talking to him in his presence. It's almost unavoidable now because of Bal. Oh well. The blonde human starts the car, jokingly telling Sam that if he doesn't buckle up, he'll summon a thousand Demons in the car. Somehow that seems highly impossible, yet unnerving in the same instance. He couldn't achieve such a feat, but then again, Sam doesn't know the extent of Balthazar's powers. It's best if he does as he's told for now.

For now.

****

The unlikely duo travel a few minutes without saying anything. Sam occasionally checks his phone for any missed calls or messages, but thankfully sees none. Leaving the house without telling Dean was definitely a risk, but he has to know more about The Children Of The Sun and his heritage. He sighs, putting the phone back into his pocket. Balthazar slows down the car at a red light. He reaches over to the glove box, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"I didn't know that you were a smoker."

Bal smiles, lighting up the cigarette. "I didn't do it in front of you before. Cas doesn't allow me to smoke in the apartment."

"But he smokes too."

"To keep his up his 'bad boy' image at school. When we're alone, he doesn't do it. He dreads the smell. He forces me to strip out of my clothes when I walk in after I finish. Cassie. What a doll."

Hearing him talk about Cas so fondly does things to Sam's heart. Balthazar is an Exorcist. At one point, he was probably taught to hate unholy creatures like Dean and Cas, but that doesn't seem to be the case anymore. When he hears the man talk about his lover, Sam knows that what Bal feels for him is genuine. They don't say "I Love You" yet or anything, though he guesses that that time is not too far off. The light switches back to green, making Balthazar go ahead.

"What is it about Cas that caught your eye?" Sam asks unexpectedly. Can't take it back now. "What made you stick around?"

Balthazar doesn't suppress the laugh that comes from him. "To be honest? It was part him and part you. That's for the last question. I stuck around because I wanted to see just how crazy things could get if you continued using your abilities. Things have certainly gotten crazy indeed. I wanted to learn more about your powers, just as you, which is why I'm here with you right now. I'm curious about them. As for the Castiel question...well, it's everything about him that pulls me in. His dry humor, his quick wit and his stunning good looks. He's perfect in my eyes."

"Would you say that you love him?"

"Love?" The blonde human scoffs. "Love is an invention created by mortal men. It's used as a weapon more often than not. It cuts deeper than any knife and it makes people go insane. How can something so great be responsible of acts so horrendous? I'll never understand."

"You haven't answered my question."

"You're right. I haven't."

Somehow, Sam knows that that sentence marks the end of their current conversation. Perhaps he's embarrassed to admit that he's in love with a Vampire. Sam's not ashamed to say that he's in love with Dean, but maybe that's just him. The only issue is the huge lie he's been obsessing over since learning that there  _was_ one. The Vampire is not a cruel or bad person in any way so why the secrecy? What great evil has he done that he can't speak of. Sam often thinks that it's not as bad as it seems like...but he has major doubts. As he thinks to himself, his phone rings. Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Dean."

_"Sam? Sammy, where are you? I've looked everywhere through this house for you!"_

Sam smiles. It's times like this that remind him how much Dean loves him. "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. I'm at Eli's house with Cas. We're studying."

_"Eli's house? Why there? I'm just...I don't like you over there, Sam. His father touched you. I know that you say that he didn't hurt you, but he could have. He was prowling the streets looking for a teenaged prostitute. I don't trust him nor his son."_

"He's not like his father." Again, he has no idea why he has to defend their friendship, but he does anyway. "Look, I have to go. It's a big test and I'd like to pass it."

_"Put Castiel on the phone before you go."_

Fuck. FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck!

"He's not available right now." Sam panics. "I gotta go. I love you. Bye."

He hangs up the phone very quickly. The boy sighs, hating himself for having to lie. Balthazar snickers, prompting Sam to slap his leg with the phone. They don't really spend time together and when they do, it's usually with Castiel in attendance. They're never alone. Besides, Sam would never go for a guy like Bal. Sure, he's smart and handsome, but he doesn't have the charm that sets Dean above the rest. Bal's more sarcastic and less serious though, and Sam kinda likes that. All in all, they're two very different people who care deeply about their lovers in different ways.

"And you really think he bought that?" Balthazar chuckles. "He'd sooner believe that I'm going to marry the lad before he believes that terrible lie. No marriage is happening any time soon, by the way."

The boy huffs. "If he loves me then he'll believe me."

"If you loved him then you'd believe him when he says that he's not lying to you, yet here we are, going to see a mysterious person I know in secret."

Good point, but Sam  _knows_ he's lying. "Just drive."

****

Cas looks at the pictures that litter almost every surface of every small table. Eli's family really supports family values. There's literally a picture of the guy of every age until now. Cas thinks that the next one can't be too far behind. Eli is on the couch where he sat with Sam, scrolling through the channels on his television. The Vampire's phone vibrates in his pocket. It's probably Sam telling him that the contact is a fraud or something. Whatever. However, when he looks at it and sees Dean's name in big letters, he starts to freak out.

"Yea--Hello? Wassup?"

_"Cas, is Sam with you? He rushed me off the phone so quickly. Is he okay? Let me talk to him."_

"Why didn't you just call him back on his phone?"

_"Because I called **you** , Cas. Put Sam on the phone please."_

Shit. Not good. "He's--He's in the bathroom right now. Just went in. I'll tell him to call you when he gets out. Later."

_"Castiel, do not hang--"_

It's too late. The younger Vampire presses the end call button swiftly, nervously tapping the device on his forehead. This is bad. The plan is failing, slowly slipping out of their grasp. Curse Sam for ending his call with Dean so fast. Maybe then he wouldn't suspect a thing. Cas looks towards Eli who has stopped channel surfing to listen in on the conversation. He seems concerned about it all. He should. If Dean discovered that this human was lying, then all hell would break loose.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

The undead teenager shakes his head, sitting in a chair. "Hardly. Dean's smart. He knows something is up. I don't wanna be caught in the crossfire when shit hits the fan."

"But is  _Sam_ okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. I think. I don't know. Say, why do you care? About Sam I mean."

Eli laughs, though he's not finding anything funny. "Was that a serious question? He saved my life-- _Our_ lives, Cas. He's my friend. My best friend. So of course I'm gonna care about him."

"Seems like you care a bit too much." Castiel smirks. "I saw the way you looked at him. It's the way I look at Bal sometimes. You look at him like he's glass, like he's about to break. Because he's so pure and so fragile. You shouldn't look at him that way anymore. Just some friendly advice. People might get the wrong idea."

He's perceptive as fuck. Like he said, Cas has seen the way Eli looks at his supposed best friend. Even if he himself doesn't notice it, there are feelings brewing and bubbling up in the air. All Cas can think about is Dean's face when he finds out that Eli has an unrequited love crush on poor little Samuel. Of course, he's not going to tell a single soul. Nope. He'll just pick on him more with thar knowledge. Eli scoffs, attempting to assuage the attention off if himself. Nice try.

"The only one who's got the wrong idea is you. There's nothing going on between Sam and I."

"I didn't say anything was. Just keep it that way."

Before he can sass mouth Eli further, the front door opens. The redhead turns off the TV, placing homework and books on the coffee table to give the illusion that they were studying. When Castiel looks up, he notices a well dressed man step into the house followed by a well dressed woman. Even a complete idiot would know automatically that those two people are Eli's parents. They're probably just getting in from some type of activity. It's Saturday afternoon in 'Richville'. They most likely went out to lunch.

The father--who Cas recognizes as Richard, the infamous Richard that plowed Little Sammy--looks into the living room, all smiles. His wife does the same as she takes off her coat. They smell expensive alright. Different fragrances and perfumes. Apparently, Richard and Balthazar wear the same cologne. Castiel forces himself not to jump the poor humans bones. He's a nice looking fellow too. And to think Eli came from these two. The world is full of surprises.

"And who might you be?" Richard questions, setting his coat down. "We rarely meet Elias' friends."

Cas sticks his hand out. "I'm Castiel Novak. Pleasure to meet you, sir."

As they make contact, there's pain and a small sizzling sound. Cas retracts his hand and with enhanced eyesight, looks down to see that Richard's wedding ring is made of pure, undiluted silver. What the hell? Only Hunters have such silver because it can hurt any supernatural threat. But this guy doesn't look like one. Not really. Richard frowns, unsure about what just happened between them. Castiel makes up a quick lie. He's quick on his feet usually, but today's he's slacking.

"Hand cramps." He chuckles sheepishly. "Been writing all morning. Big test tomorrow."

Richard seems to have bought the untruth. "High school makes you work hard. It's a pleasure to meet you, Castiel. This is my wife, Kristy."

The red haired woman smiles, but doesn't shake the Vampire's hand. Possibly because she doesn't want him hurting. "Charmed. This is so sudden, but I was just going to prepare for dinner. Would you stay and join us? Only if you don't have any plans of course."

"That's very nice of you, but--"

"Of course he's staying!" Eli chimes in, putting his arm around Castiel's shoulder. "We have to finish this work up and it might take a while too."

Kristy beams at them, kissing her son on the head. "Okay then. I'll get started. You boys can take your work upstairs while I prepare. I'll let you know when it's done."

Castiel watches in sadness as Eli's parents kiss each other and disappear into the kitchen. They clearly love each other. It reminds him of how his parents used to be before dying, though they'd fight like cats and dogs first. There was once a time in which he witnessed his mother and father swordfighting with their blades. They weren't sparring of training. They were full on trying to kill each other. God, rest their souls. He hopes that wherever they are, they're watching over him...maybe with love and not disdain.

He too was taught to hate unholy monsters. But when he became one, his attitude changed. All of his Hunter friends tried to kill him and he was forced to fight back against them. They saw him as a traitor, a monster. They weren't too far off track there. No, Cas doesn't want to think that his Hunter parents are cursing his name from above. He hopes against hope that they understand that he had no say in the matter. Just as he has no say in what's going on now. Being sucked into a dinner with mortals. Eli packs up their papers and supplies, guiding him up the stairs.

Castiel mutters under his breath. "God, help me..."

****

They drove out ten minutes out of the city and almost to the middle of nowhere. Balthazar turns up on a dirt road leading into the wooded area. There's nothing but trees and more trees that surround them. Finally, they pull up to a shack with a maroon colored pick up truck parked out front. From what Sam can see, there's a shed out back, but he thinks that there's no tools or anything of the kind back there. Balthazar taps the boy's knee, signaling him to get out.

He's actually reluctant to do that. These woods don't look very welcoming, let alone the actual house. It's exactly the kind of place where a voodoo witch would live. Begrudgingly, Sam exits the vehicle, but only after Balthazar does it first. The rocks on the ground crunch under his weight as he and his companion walk up to the front door. He has major reservations about this. What if this person turns out to be a Hunter? What if they kill Balthazar and knock Sam out? The possibilities are endless here. Soon, the older mortal taps on the door with his knuckles.

Balthazar crosses his arms over his chest after knocking. "Don't worry, Little One. She is the best of the best. She can do things that you can't believe!"

Sam purses his lips, intrigued. "Like what?"

A sudden voice assaults his mind.  _ **I can talk to you and read your mind Telepathically for one, Child.**_ The door opens and a woman greets them. Her lips move this time. "The rest you'll just have to find out."

This just got interesting...and extremely scary at the same time. This woman just slipped inside his mind with no issues whatsoever. Sam takes a brief moment to look over her form. She's a dark skinned woman, coffee colored with short, dark hair. She's dressed down--seems about right since this is her home--with a lounge robe on. Her eyebrow cocks up at Balthazar and she smirks. Sam figures that they have some sort of history here. Not in the romantic sense, but business wise obviously. He wouldn't have brought him here then.

"Sam, this is--"

"Missouri Moseley." The boy says nonchalantly.

Bal sputters. "Wha--What? How'd you know that?"

"Because she told me just now in my head."

"Oh, yeah. Right. Forgot about that...again."

"You'd forget your damn head if it wasn't attached to you, fool." The woman chides playfully, leading them into her house. "Come on in, you don't have all day. There's a ticking clock and it's not slowing down for any of us. We must get this done before Dean worries."

The boy is honestly not surprised that she knows all of this stuff. She's a Psychic after all. He kinda hopes that she doesn't know about...about Rick and Benny and what he did on the streets late at night. But Sam knows that she knows when he's suddenly swallowed whole by her arms. Missouri is hugging him. Not knowing what else to do, he hugs her back. It's motherly in nature. She smiles at him, grabbing his hand. He feels the energy within her intertwining with his own. It's a strange experience. She holds his hand as they walk into the living room.

However, when they get there, Sam immediately shrieks in fear. A huge, black dog jumps off the couch, only growling at him for a second. The brunette lets go of Missouri's hand, hilariously cowering behind Balthazar who is amazingly unfazed by this huge fucking dog. It honestly doesn't even look like a damn dog. More like a wolf. Definitely bigger than a dog. What's more, this thing has piercing red eyes that are a stark contrast to it's pitch black fur. There's a solitary tie around it's neck (odd) that's a lighter shade of black.

"Please be nice to my guests, Crowley." Missouri says as she pets the beast. "They mean no harm. They're friends."

"My apologies, Miss." The dog says. "It's a reflex. Perhaps if you were to get me a snack, I'd be more accepting towards others." It looks at Sam then. "I apologize for startling you, Little Moose. I would've eaten you had she not said anything."

What? Did that big dog just talk? It's mouth wasn't moving at all either. What the fuck is going on here? This isn't a dream. It can't be. There's a logical explanation for why that animal--if he can call it that--was just having a conversation with Missouri and with the boy. He's obviously something supernatural. But what gave that away? Sam hears Balthazar laughing, bending down to pet at... _Crowley_? Like Aleister Crowley? Hmm. Maybe his owner named him that...or maybe he chose it long before that.

Bal scratches behind the dog's ears. "Long time no see. Have you stopped trying to take over the world?"

"I've unfortunately kicked the habit as per her request." Crowley huffs. "Please stop that. I might be inclined to hump the piss out of your leg."

Missouri comes to the rescue, shooing away the beast. "Okay, that's enough. Let me work in peace. We have very little time."

Crowley does a kind of bow towards them and saunters off into the kitchen, doing something out of their view. This situation has gotten weirder and weirder by the minute. Psychics? Telepathic messages? Talking dogs? What's next? Dragons? What's up with him and dragons now? Ever since learning about the world that's hidden within this one, he's been secretly obsessed with seeing one. It's not like Sam wants them around, he's just curious about if they truly exist.

Missouri takes Sam by the hand once more, sitting beside him on the comfortable couch. Balthazar stands of into the corner, presumably to give them space. He pulls out his cell phone and texts Cas. Sam has to remind himself to thank the man after all of this is over. The woman turns Sam's hand up, palms facing the ceiling. She takes out a small knife that looks like a scalpel, but not quite. To say that he's a tad bit scared is an understatement. A major one at that. Before he can think about snatching himself away, she reassures him.

"I won't hurt you, boy." She promises. "This is needed for what I have to do. You need answers, right? I can give them to you. I can look into your parents lives by connecting with your blood. You are half of them. Will you trust me?"

Sam does trust this woman in some strange way. It's like...he already knows her. Maybe because of her already knowing everything about him. Yet he feels like it's more than that. Oh well. He nods silently and allows her to slice the both palms of his hands. The pain is instantaneous, but it vanishes right away. Missouri cuts her hands as well, then quickly places them on top of Sam's. He feels the sudden energy surge between them. It's almost overwhelming. A yellow light shines from his hands and spreads through the cracks of their fingers. Missouri stares at him with a straight face.

"You're not A Child Of The Sun, Sam. You're mostly human...but other than that, you're not. Does this make sense to you?"

"No," Sam frowns, feeling heat form in his skull. "Not really."

"Then close your eyes and let us explore."

****

_It's different here._

_He knows that wherever he is, it's not real. But it is real. Sam opens his eyes and finds himself standing in the kitchen of his old home. Mostly everything is different in here. Why? He's thrown out of his thoughts by the sound of something being cooked on the stove. Looking over, he sees a woman with hair just like his with her back turned to him. Sam's throat constricts. He knows that form like the back of his own hand. He calls out to his mother with a weak whisper, but it falls on deaf ears._

_When he reaches out to touch her, his hand slips through her shoulder as if she's made of thin air. Or is it him that's made of thin air since he's technically time traveling? She hums a song as she cooks; an old Beatles song that she adored. When she turns around, Sam's entire world lights up. Seeing her like this, so full of life makes a small tear shed from his eye, but being so close to her, yet so far away causes him to cry a little harder. When he hears her speak, he wipes his eyes._

_"Michael! Breakfast is finished! Get Sammy while you're at it!"_

_Confusion sets on his features until he realizes whose name his mother just called. Soon, a tall man with black hair and grey eyes enters the kitchen with a small baby in his grasp. Baby Sam. The child giggles in his arms and Sam just stares in awe. There were never any pictures or anything of this man around the house, but here he is, smiling and tickling his younger self. Nothing could prepare Sam for this. He's seeing this man for the first time in sixteen years. The very first time. The man that helped create him._

_His father._


	2. Episode Eight (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam continues searching for answers and Dean reveals his dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the episode! Read on!

This doesn't suck as much as he thought it would. The only problem he's having at the moment is the food. Cas can't taste it as he can only smell it, but he knows that Mrs. Sanderson's meatloaf would be delicious if he was still human. Fuck Dean right now, that prick. He forced him into this shitty undeath. But for now, he'll play along. He's thankful that the silverware isn't pure and undiluted. It's also not real silver. There's a tingling feeling every time he touches the fork though. Being a Vampire kinda sucks sometimes.

Eli is seated next to him, carefully watching. Richard smiles at his son where he's sat at the head of the table. Kristy is next to her husband, flashing a brief smile at Cas. He's only a little uncomfortable here. He feels out of place. This isn't for him really. It's been so long since he's had something like this. He feels as though he doesn't even deserve it. Despite feeling this way, he doesn't get up and leave. That'd be very inappropriate and rude. He's an immortal monster, but at least he's still got some manners. Well, maybe.

Cas really does like fucking with people. Especially when he's bored. An unfortunate trait he gets from his father, God rest his soul. He must be so proud right now watching his Vampire son duck and dodge Hunters while screwing an Exorcist who just so happens to be someone of the exact same gender. Homosexuality wasn't as big or socially accepted back then than it was now. He honestly didn't know what he liked growing up. Castiel didn't have time to screw around with others while Hunting, but it wasn't until after his rebirth that he actively began having sex with men. More specifically, Dean.

The sudden lust for blood was somehow tied to his libido. Being a Vampire is weird shit for sure. There's no telling what strange discovery he'll find out about himself next. He really wants to go back to being human again, but that's physically impossible. There's no cure for "Vampirism" whatsoever. The only way to stop being a Vampire is to die. That's all he knows. Richard clears his throat from across the table, gaining his attention. Cas snaps back to reality.

"So, Castiel," He starts. "How's things in school? Got any good grades?"

"Yeah, yeah. I do. Top of the class..." Cas starts thinking of something a little interesting. "Along with my cousin, Sam Winchester. He's a smart kid."

The reaction he gets from Richard is priceless. He begins to choke on his food for a second. His wife stops what she's doing and gently pats his back to help him. How sweet. Cas smiles to himself. Internally of course. No sense in being outwardly cruel to his hosts. Glancing at the clock, he sees that it's a little after six in the evening. Sam needs to hurry up. He's about ready to blow this popsicle stand. Richard finally composes himself, chugging down a glass of wine.

"You're related to Sam and Dean?"

"More or less."

"Have you met them, dear?" Kristy asks, going back to eating her own food.

Richard's face reddens, though Castiel seems to be the only one to notice. "Yes I have. Briefly. At an event. Dean owns the company that I work for. The boss of my boss' boss. How--How is Sam?"

Cas can't hold back the grin this time. "He's great. Wonderful actually. He's still adjusting to his new life. You know, he had a rough time before being reunited with Dean. Some horrible stuff happened to him before. People who wanted to take  _advantage_ of him. Sick people."

"Yes...sick people."

"Well, I'm glad that he's safe and sound with family." Kristy returns the smile. "Really boggles my mind when I think about how many sickos would try to hurt a child."

The irony is almost to much to handle. Poor woman. She doesn't know, of course, that she's speaking about her own husband. He's the one that slept with an innocent Sixteen Year Old while he was away from her one lonely night. He probably told her that he was working late. Like the typical housewife she looks like, Kristy most likely believed him. Marriage is a sacred bond! There should be no infidelity or secrets. Maybe it's old man in him talking, but he feels like marriage should be respected.

It's not like he's getting married any time soon...

****

_Seeing him up so close is...unreal. Michael's a very handsome man. Unfortunately, Sam didn't inherit a single thing from this guy...or did he? Well, that's why he's here. He's here to find out what happened to him. His mother turns off the stove, placing her hands on her hips. She's as beautiful as ever. He's her spitting image. She beckons Michael to hand over Baby Sammy and when he does, the child cries helplessly in her arms. Sam stands in the kitchen, confounded at the scene before him. Did he really refuse his mother? She hands Michael the baby again and he stops crying._

_"He likes his father more than me." She sounds only a little disappointed, yet there's no sadness in her voice. "Traitor."_

_Michael chuckles. It sounds...heavenly. "He just really enjoys spending time with Daddy, that's all. I make him feel safe."_

_"Oh, and I don't?"_

_"Of course you do, Danielle. It's just...different with me. It's different."_

_There's something strange here with him. It looks like he thought of something sad or maybe even a little depressing. The look on his face vanishes completely when his mother kisses him on the lips. Then, she kisses Baby Sammy on the forehead, savoring his delighted coos. It makes Sam smile himself. This is how it should've been. They looks happily normal without a single care in the world. What went wrong? What happened to his dad?_

_"I know." She says, staying close to him. "I know it is. But it's okay. We're okay. We'll always be okay."_

_Michael nods, grinning. Suddenly, his eyes flash a bright yellow and Baby Sam is left suspended in the air with nothing holding him. It all makes sense now! Michael was a Child Of The Sun! He had to be! Those are the powers--The proof he's been searching for! Sam's found out the first mystery, so now he needs to solve the missing piece of this puzzle. Michael's death. Looking again, he notes that his past self is surrounded by different little runes, much like the ones in that convenience store basement. Baby Sam giggles and squeals in delight until Danielle picks him up. This time he doesn't cry._

_"You know how I feel about that." She rolls her eyes, smirking. "I get nervous when you do that. I don't want you breaking your concentration and accidentally hurting him."_

_"I will never hurt him. I'm incapable of doing something so horrible. I have perfect control over my abilities and I'm absolutely positive that Sammy will be just as great as I with them."_

_This makes his mother frown. She holds the baby on her hip and he plays in her hair. "No. I can't think about that. I don't want to. Michael, I don't want that for him. We've talked about this. He can't grow up like you. Isn't that why you left in the first place? To get away from that life?"_

_Sam's lost at this moment. What's she talking about? If only she was being direct. Michael sighs, seemingly understanding her predicament. He goes to the stove and gets his breakfast ready as Danielle sets Baby Sammy in his highchair. Michael puts their plates down on the table, but not before kissing his wife once more. This love that he sees between them is stronger than anything he's ever seen. Why didn't she tell him about his father? Was she protecting him? What did she know!? Questions that'll most likely go unanswered for quite some time._

_"The possibility of Sam obtaining my powers are astronomical." The tall man says. "Even if it takes years, I'm sure that he'll show signs of casting. He has my DNA. It's only a matter of time, Danielle. But I agree with you. There's a small part of me that wants him to stay human, to stay the way he is. If anyone caught wind of what he is, the consequences would be dire."_

_"Then we'll protect him. Together." Danielle starts feeding Baby Sam food as she continues. "Have you heard from 'Him' yet?"_

_Him?_

_"No," Michael replies. He looks a little sad now. "I haven't for quite awhile now. I've abandoned him. I think he's still sore about that. If he has need of me, he'll contact me. Until then, I would continue living my life with my family. No need to worry about things I can't control anymore. Isn't that right, Sammy?"_

_The little baby babbles in response, clearly frustrating his mother that's trying to get him fed. Michael laughs at this, reaching over to pinch at his son's cheek. Sam nearly breaks down on the spot. Instead, he cries silently. His father loved him so much and now he's not here anymore. He's determined now more than ever to discover what exactly happened to him. Michael's laugh dies down and soon, he looks directly at where Sam is standing, right in the same space. The boy gasps. Can--Can he sew him? Just to be sure, he waves his hands around just to check. Unfortunately, Michael doesn't look at it._

_"What's the matter?" Danielle asks._

_Michael looks lost in thought for a moment. "I thought I saw--no, sensed something. It was nothing. Just...thought it felt familiar is all."_

****

Balthazar silently smokes his cigarette as he watches over Missouri and Sam. They're both in a trance like state of sleep, but they're seated upright, still holding onto each other's hands. It's already been a few hours. She can't hold on much longer. She's powerful, but she can only exude so much energy. Bal doesn't really know what it's like to be Psychic as his powers are strictly religious, but he thinks that they might be weaker or slightly inferior to Sam's latent abilities. Hell, if the boy wanted to, he could probably level entire cities in a short time frame. That's only if he doesn't pass out beforehand.

Eventually, Crowley comes back into the room. He rests in his large doggy bed of to the side near the window. The large dog yawns as he stretches, providing to Balthazar once again that even Hellhounds such as this can behave exactly like normal canines. His story is very hilarious and tragic at the same time. Tragic for him anyways. He was once a great Demon who was feared by many. One day, he attempted to torment a lone Psychic, but he vastly underestimated her powers.

Using her smarts, she tricked him into becoming a Hound Of Hell. Now, he spends his days with her, strangely content with his new role. Crowley has great respect for Missouri only because she's the first human to truly defeat him. He protects her with his life and easily scares off evil spirits that try to come after her. When Bal finishes his cigarette, he puts it out in the styrofoam cup he used for drinking. Crowley hums from his bed, licking at his big snout. He's built like a horse.

"So, who's this Tiny Moose and why is he here with Mum?"

"His name is Sam." Balthazar states. "We're here to find out about his past. One of his predecessors was a Child Of The Sun."

Crowley cocks his head to the side when he hears the title. "Oh? This just got very interesting indeed. Back in my Demon days, I killed a few of them. They were extremely powerful. I barely got away from them. Do you know what it's like to regrow both arms and legs?"

"I can't say that I do."

"Well, it's complete bollocks."

"Or you could say that it was 'The Dog's Breakfast', right?"

The Hellhound stares right at him, unamused. "I despise you."

****

_The scene suddenly changes and now Sam finds himself standing in his parents bedroom. The master bedroom. Looking at the alarm clock, he sees that it's only three in the morning. Soon, the house phone begins ringing on the nightstand. It stirs them up a little, but it has Michael waking up all the way. He reaches over to the device, exposing his chest. He's shirtless. Sam feels awkward now because his dad is hot. Sad, but very true. Michael Milton--he doesn't know how he knows that now, but he does--is an extremely handsome individual._

_His voice is raspy as he answers. "Hello? Yes. Don't you know what time this is? And who are you? I see. Are you sure? That's a bold accusation. And you're definitely sure of this? Okay. Alright. Around 6th and Harlow you say? Right. I appreciate the information."_

_Sam has no idea what just happened, but he's sure that he's gonna finally find out what happened to Michael. The man hops up out of the bed, careful not to rouse his sleeping wife out of her sleep. He quickly puts on some clothes. He's clearly in a hurry. When he's fully dressed, he goes to the closet, pulling out a silver blade that only Hunters use to kill monsters. He also takes out a pistol that probably has silver bullets in them. Michael turns to Danielle who's still sleeping. He leans down and kisses her cheek before leaving the room._

_The boy follows him, only to find out that his father has stopped by his room. Sam follows behind him, going into his old room. It's different from what it is now, but maybe that's because he's a teenager and not an infant. In the dimly lit room, he spots Michael pulling something out of his back pocket and setting it on the baby's mobile above the crib. It's a pentagram. A silver pentagram necklace. Sam's never seen it before. What happened to it? So many questions as usual. The dark haired man bends down, kissing the sleeping child on his forehead. His lips linger for a few seconds before he sobs quietly._

_"I love you, Sammy. Stay safe. I'll always be watching over you."_

_What the hell is this!? Did he somehow know that something bad would happen to him? Once again, Michael looks to where Sam is standing, tears in his eyes. The boy cries too, crying out for his father, the man he'll never meet again. Michael wipes his eyes and leaves the room. Sam chases after him, desperately trying to gain his attention. It's all in fain. Very soon, they're outside with his father getting into his car. He starts it up as Sam starts to literally scream for him to come back. It's not working still. Despite knowing that he has no influence in this place, he keeps calling out to him. That's when he starts seeing the sky turning white. He also hears Missouri's voice._

**_I can't hold on for longer, Sam! The memory is fading. You have to let go!_ **

_"No!" He yells. "I have to finish this! I need to know what happened!"_

_Even as she warns him, Sam runs after his father's car as it drives down the road. It's too fast for him. The light in the sky spreads about all over like blood dripping in water. The ground shakes and houses are pulled down into the earth, disappearing in white lights. Soon, Sam too falls in. He was so close! Now he'll never know what happened. Michael. The ideal father. He's gone now. As Sam continues falling, he thinks of an unobtainable life filled with love and parental guidance._

****

They both gasp as the vision ends. Sam surprisingly finds Crowley licking the palm of his hand. He thinks it's because of the blood that's there, but he soon discovers that that is not the case. There's no blood and the cuts on both of his hands have healed now. This would normally startle him, but he's finding it increasingly difficult to get surprised now. That's not entirely true though because he's definitely surprised over the fact that his father was a Child Of The Sun. However, Missouri lights up a cigarette of her own, explaining the situation as Balthazar checks on Sam.

"I told you, he's not one of those people. He's something far stronger. Well, he was. Until he met your mother. When that happened, he lost a great portion of his powers."

Sam sighs. "I have no idea what to think. I was so close...and it felt like he could see and hear me during my time there. If he's not a Child Of The Sun, what could he be?"

"Boy," Missouri starts. The cigarette hangs from her fingers. "Think about it. He's stronger than a Child Of The Sun, people who've been blessed with the power of Angels. Are you familiar with the term 'Nephilim' by chance?"

Balthazar's breath hitches while Crowley grunts, sitting up. "Are you telling me that this scrawny little thing is a damned Nephilim!? Of all the poor luck..."

"What's a Nephilim?" The boy asks. "It's been awhile since I cracked open a mythology book."

Missouri sits back, holding onto Sam's hand once again. "Nephilims are the offspring of 'The Sons Of God' and 'The Daughters Of Man', respectively. All were killed by God himself in the Book Of Genesis a long time ago. He saw them as abominations and flooded the Earth. According to the lore and myths behind it, he forbade his Sons from having relationships with mortals ever again. But I think one of his favorite Archangels fell for a woman, and gave up his wings for said woman. He settled down with her and they had a beautiful baby boy who inherited his father's Holy Abilities. I believe that that baby was you, Sam. And somewhere deep in your soul, I know that you believe it too. You're a Nephilim. Half-human, Half-Angel."

A Nephilim.

Michael Milton being Michael The Archangel.

These are family secrets that his mother successfully managed to keep hidden for many years until now. She knew about this...but she said nothing. She probably said nothing because his powers were dormant in his system. Danielle hoped for the best and that's what she got before she died: Sam safe and away from Angels, Demons and Vampires. However, after her death, his own world was shattered. So, in a way, her own death acted as a gateway to the world he knows about today. It's possible that had she lived, his powers would've showed eventually.

Discovering that you're the spawn of an Angel father and a human mother should sound good right? Like in a movie or a book? Wrong. It feels terrible. Sam feels like shit because his life just got a tad bit complicated. Maybe that's why he gets nosebleeds and headaches. His mortal body wasn't meant for having pure Angel blood in it. God's his grandfather and shit just got real. He breaks down then in Missouri's arms. He feels safe with her. They only just met, but with her, he feels like he's home. Crowley tries his best to hop on the sofa, but there's no room for him so he opts to just settle next to Sam's feet. Balthazar takes a seat back on the chair, speechless as well. This really changes things significantly.

"It does." The woman hushes the boy when he cries harder. "Thing's will never be the same for you again, I'm afraid, but you mustn't be discouraged. You can still live a normal life. Your father tried--"

"Yeah, and look how he ended up! I don't even know what happened to him! He...he loved me...so much. I don't know him, but I love him! He was my dad..."

After some time, the grandfather clock near the entrance to the house begins to chime. Come to think of it, it does look pretty dark out there. Sam checks his phone, regretting it immediately. There's tons of missed calls from Dean. It's five past eight now. He shoots up, shrugging on his hoodie. Balthazar does too, checking over his watch. Cas is probably freaking out right now, but not as much as Dean.

"We have to go now!" Sam says, drying his eyes. "I...I can't thank you enough for helping me. I feel like I've met you before."

Missouri smiles. "Maybe in another universe. Before you go, I must ask a favor of you. I'm getting old, Sam. I hate saying that, but it's the truth. I can't do the things that I used to and it's getting harder for me to take care of Crowley. Would you be a dear and look after him?"

"Oh, you can't be serious!" The Hellhound protests. "Mum, with all due respect, he's just a child!"

"Which is why he's better suited to take care of you than anyone else. I find that children take care of animals better than adults do. And don't be cross with me. I still have a say in where your soul goes. So, how about it, Sam? Will you do this small request?"

This is insane! And it's not such a small request. Dogs that talk, an Angel for a father and a Vampire for a lover. Can anything ever be normal for five fucking seconds!? Jeez! Missouri smirks, having read his mind once more. That's invasion of privacy! She needs to mind her business! Sam quickly takes that thought back when her hands find their way on her hips. He apologies in his head before coming to a decision. Dean will probably say no, but Sam doesn't care. He feels indebted to this marvelous woman.

He nods. "I'll do it. I'll try to bring him back as often as I can. Crowley, if you give me a chance, I'm sure we'll be friends in no time."

The dog walks by him to stand near the front door. "I've got no choice, Moose. Not unless I want my soul deep fried and smothered in mayonnaise. I'll try not to chew up your belongings if you promise to keep me sated with treats on a daily basis."

"I'll...see what I can do."

"That's all I ask."

****

After packing up Crowley's things in the car, Balthazar and the Hellhound get in, waiting for Sam to say his goodbyes. He hugs the woman again. She's wise and has years of experience on him, yet she's afraid of something. That's okay. So is he. Being a Nephilim is no joke and can be very taxing on his body if he uses his powers in the wrong way. There's no way he can tell Dean this. Not now at least. It's too huge to talk about, even to him. Great. More secrets. That's exactly what started this thing in the first place. Lies, lies and more goddamn lies!

"I'm coming back here again soon to visit." Sam vows. "It's a promise."

Missouri lets him go. "I already know that, Sweetheart. I can see into the future."

"Right. About that? Do you know how this all ends? What's gonna happen to me?"

"I see multiple futures, Sam, just as I see different universes. Not all of them are the same. However, depending on the choices you make starting today, there are seven endings. So far, I'm very fond of ending seven."

"What happens in ending seven? Can I have a hint?"

"You live. Eli lives. There's your hint. Now get going. Dean has something important to tell you and it can't wait. If you leave now, you'll beat him home."

Sam doesn't question it any further as he jogs to the car. He gets in and puts his seatbelt, checking in on the big black dog. It assures him that he's alright as it lays down in the backseat. Bal the car in motion soon, informing him that they need to pick up Cas first as he's ten seconds away from ripping his hair out. Sam laughs, resting his head on the window. He won't tell Dean about what went down today, but if the Vampire has something to tell him, then by God, who is he to not listen? Maybe it'll be the truth. That's a stretch.

But maybe not...

****

Panic.

That's Dean's current and only emotion as of right now. Sam's not answering his phone. _Again._ And Cas isn't either... _again._ No one's at Castiel's apartment because he just came from there after searching twice. Could this be it? Could Sam finally be captured by The Hunters? It can't be so! There has to be a different explanation. He and Cas were so eager to hang up the phone in him, so there's more to this. Eventually, Dean speeds back home. He'll call some contacts. Yeah, they'll help. He storms into the penthouse, nostrils flaring. Right as he reaches the dining room, he sees Sam sitting at the table and laughing at something near his shoes.

Dean looks to, seeing a huge dog. No, not a dog. That's a Hellhound. He's only seen two in his entire lifetime. Now three. Why's it in the house eating from a dog bowl and not killing the human? It's like he's tamed it or something. Sam becomes alerted to his presence, smiling like an idiot. Dean's resolve cracks in two as he crosses the distance to get to him. He wraps him up in a hug that borders on too much and not enough. This time, Sam goes in for a kiss. This shocks Dean enough that he's not even mad anymore.

"Wha--What's that for?" He mumbles like a schoolgirl.

Sam give him a beautiful, lopsided smile. "Because I love you."

"I love you too. Care to explain this and where you've been all day?"

"I'm Crowley," The thing can talk!? Great. "And I'd love it if you treated your new house guests with respect."

Houseguest? Oh, no.

"There's things I want to tell you, Dean...but I can't. Not yet. I have to...I have to understand more before that happens. But until then..." Thinking about what Missouri said, Sam decides to change fate. Or maybe advance it. "I'd like to know your history. Everything. I've thought about a lot today and one of those things was the fact that I don't really know you, you know? I want to know you, Dean..."

The blonde opens and closes his mouth like a fish, obviously feeling some sort of way towards this. Sam wants to know him? This is hard. He himself still hasn't exactly come to terms with what happened back then. Dean sits down next to the boy. He sighs, unwillingly going down memory lane. It's a harsh place filled with regret and sorrow. Sam grabs his hand, smiling in understanding. This is why he can't let anyone else have him. He's too pure, too bright for this world. Too naive. Only Dean can protect him from the terrible forces here.

"What do you want to know?" He asks.

"Everything. From the beginning."

"As you wish..."

****

_I had a nice upbringing you could say. A modest life. My mother died when I was only a small child. Her name was Mary. Her hair was the color of the sun and she was beautiful. After her passing, John moved us to a quiet little village. As I grew into a man, I cam to realize that my mother's death had begun to personally affect John in a way I never knew possible. He looked into the occult and other savage and evil ways, looking for immortality and ways to bring the dead to life. Determined, I fled my home, starting anew far away from him._

_It was around this time that I had noticed a girl who had taken a liking to me. Her name was Elisabeth, but I had taken to calling her "Lisa". Over time, I fell so hard for her that our feelings for each other just burst out. We married in a small ceremony and settled down on a nice farm away from many people. Over time, she became pregnant and gave birth to our son, Benjamin. I...I never talk about him or Lisa for that matter. Forgive me. I have to push on. Benjamin was so bright, so adventurous, just like his mother. He inherited my looks and some of my traits. I was extremely happy._

_However, my happiness would only last for so long. Twelve years after Benjamin was born, John came back into my life. He was changed somehow, yet I couldn't tell how. I shunned him from my home, refusing to have him anywhere near my wife and child. One night, John took me in my sleep, whisking me away to some unknown location. I woke up strapped to a wooden table, completely naked. I couldn't figure out where I was then, but I knew that it wasn't a good place. Looking around, I saw various people dressed in black cloaks that covered their features. John was the only one not to dress like them._

_He told me of his adventures across the land, the tales of creatures beyond this world. I didn't believe him. I thought he was mad, utterly insane! But he convinced me of his immortality by showing me his eyes and fangs. He longed for his son to join him in "glorious undeath", or so he said. His plan was to kill me and resurrect me as a testament to his newfound strength. And so he did. He plunged his dagger into my chest. I was in an excruciating amount of pain. My thoughts were on Lisa and Benjamin as I died that night. As I took my last breaths, John bit into me, allowing his venom to spread throughout my body._

_It mended my wounds in time and I breathed life once more...but at what cost? In a blind rage, I tore free of my bonds and slaughtered the people who surrounded me, yet that wasn't enough. John fled before I could get to him. Using knowledge that I didn't quite understand at the time, I made my way home. I was overcome with bloodlust and I...Lisa was...she was sleeping and I...I forced myself on her and I...I feed from her, draining her of her blood. Unbeknownst to myself, Benjamin had witnessed this cruel act and ran from me. I searched for him for many years. I believe him to be dead to this very day..._

_And John...he pursed me, always finding me wherever I went. It's been sixteen years since I last saw him. I've tried to hide myself away from him, but it's difficult when you're someone such as myself. Now you know why I despise him so. He turned me into the monster that I am today. He killed me, Sam, and without any hesitation on his part. John couldn't bring his wife back so he takes away his son's mortality so as to not be alone. He's the epitome of insanity. I hope you understand why I never explained myself to you. I tried to leave it behind, but I suppose that it was in vain. The past will always come back to haunt you..._

****

Words cannot possibly describe how overcome with sadness Sam is right now. Not only did Dean also lose he mother at a young age, but his son as well. The boy kinda feels like a dick now that he pushed his lover into telling him something that he obviously wanted to forget. Dean, however, catches onto Sam's melancholy and lifts his chin up. And just like that, he's putty in his hands all over again. There's something about Dean that keeps him in. What could that be?

"Don't feel any type of way towards yourself right now, Samuel." This is the very first time Dean's ever called him by his full name. "I understand that by not telling you about myself, I caused a small rift to form between us. I would've told you sooner, but I was afraid that you'd think me a--a monster and leave me. I don't know what I'd do if you left me alone. I'd like for us to be open with each other from now on. Alright?"

Sam nods even if he's not telling the whole truth. He's trying at least. "Alright."

"Alright."

Dean gets up from his seat, cocking an eyebrow up at Crowley who has stopped eating and started eavesdropping on them. Already, Sam can tell that these two are gonna be bumping heads more than once. Dean grabs his hand, leading them out onto the foyer. The boy instantly understands what's going on when the Vampire snags a tiny remote control from the table. The song from the first night they spoke fills the air, lifting up Sam's spirit slightly. Dean puts his hand on his waist and grabs his hand with the other while Sam rests his free hand on Dean's shoulder and his head on his chest.

"Our song." The boy mutters silently.

"Indeed it is. Maybe I have this dance?"

"Of course, Mr. Winchester."

"You make me very happy, Mr. Wesson."

As the music plays on, Dean guides the both of them in a slow dance. Lies, secrets and mysterious deaths all vanish from his mind because right now in this moment, all that matters is what's going on between them on the dance floor. Sam feels a sort of pride in his heart, but at the same time, he feels sadness. Missouri's words ring aloud in his head. There's seven different endings to this particular tale. One of which has him and Eli living. But what of the others? No. They can't die. He'll change his fate...whatever it may be.

****

Missouri sits quietly on her couch, sipping a cup of tea. She sets the cup down on the coffee table and smiles knowingly at the fireplace in front of her. The flames dance around and around the wood, swirling. There's images in the fire, face. Each face represents the person--or creature--in Sam's immediate social circle. The flames burn hotter and brighter on Sam who is conveniently located next to Elias. Missouri knows something that most do not. There's no going back after this.

"And so it begins...but who will you choose this time? Dean? John? The redhead? I wonder..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you've read my previous work, End Of An Empire, you'd know that Sam was the Son Of Satan, The Antichrist. As Missouri states here, there are multiple universes and different endings. I myself love the multiverse theory and it's sort of a recurring theme, so you might call this a related series (sort of) that's set in a separate universe (kinda). As always, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! VERY EXCITED NOW! As you can see, it was big enough to fit into another episode, so I made it a two parter! See ya next time! :)


End file.
